


雪色光晕

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: 他们拥抱在一起，将过去与现在重叠，缠绵而漫长的亲吻。
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 1





	雪色光晕

加隆提出要在平安夜一起前往游乐园的愿望时，撒加正在检查圣域的一周工作报告。  
他将目光自文件转到弟弟的身上，看到加隆虔诚的捧出两张珍贵的门票，眼睛里似落了满地星星，正扑闪扑闪着期待的光芒。  
撒加被热切的目光耀得几乎要晃了晃神，继而他笑道：“那你至少先告诉我，这到底是怎么一回事？”  
“原因的话……”加隆起手在桌子边缘整理出一片空地，大大方方的一跃就坐了上去。  
简单来说，米罗与加隆两人都无事可做，就一拍即合决定前往雅典城内快乐的消磨时间……应该说是享受一下难得的放空与悠闲。  
等日薄西山准备回家的途中，看到了商业街正在如火如荼的举行着凭购物券抽奖的活动，而大奖则是前往游乐园的双人VIP门票。  
“容我先猜一猜。”撒加转了转手中的笔，接着整理好思路，点了点头说道：“于是你们两个人就去抽奖，然而光靠你们仅有的一些筹码，并不足以让幸运之神垂青，于是你们本着一定要得到大奖的想法，开始疯狂的消费……最后是否还买空了一条街？”  
“哪有这么夸张，其实就买了……”加隆摆了摆手：“你倒也猜的很准。”  
撒加轻轻的笑了一声：“大概是米罗跑的要比你快一些，刚刚还在给整个圣域派发各种各样的小礼物，从生活用品到工艺摆件都一应俱全。”他说着就拉开一格抽屉，琳琅满目的物件已经塞得满满当当：“我甚至还可以猜出哪些是你喜欢的，哪些是他喜欢的。”  
加隆揉揉鼻子转开话题：“其实米罗最想要的是二等奖——那家市里最有名的餐厅，提供了预定不到的平安夜双人豪华大餐，然而为了同时满足我和他的需求，就只好硬生生掏空了奖池。”  
撒加好奇道：“他想要和谁去？”  
“作为共同快乐花钱的盟友，这也是同盟秘密的一个环节。”加隆摆摆手：“与其关心这个，你倒不如考虑起来我们的约会。”  
“反正早晚我们都会知道的。”撒加提笔在日程表上记下了平安夜的重大事件：“我很期待。”  
加隆顺势翻下桌子，接着骑坐在撒加的膝盖上，与哥哥深深深深的亲吻。

十二月二十三日的晚上，他们开始分工准备第二天所需要的各类事项。  
撒加在网路上确认过VIP票的各项事宜，接着大致的安排过明天游玩顺序的时间表后，回头看见加隆正坐在原地热火朝天的打包。  
打发时间用的游戏机、可以临时充饥的零食、装满卡与现金的钱包、纸巾与湿纸巾、足够装下两个人的雨伞、贴着名牌的雨衣……在看到颇有年代感的水壶后，撒加终于有些绷不住表情了，他坐到弟弟的身边，拍了拍他的脑袋：“这位小朋友几岁了，明天是要去哪里郊游呀？”  
加隆朝他扮个鬼脸，继续低头苦干，他掏了掏柜子底部的最深处，过会就翻出了一本小小的相册，封面上写着歪歪扭扭的“游乐园纪念”的字样，因为时间太久而被磨得有些裂纹出来，周围则被大大小小的签名所占领，以各色各样的语言标记上了十二个人的大名。  
两个人却是不约而同的心念微动，加隆慢慢掀开了第一页——  
在新一届的黄金圣斗士降临前夕，史昂曾与童虎有过长谈，为了轮回两百多年的战争，战士们业已牺牲的太多太多了，至少这一次要尽量给他们同龄人都有的东西。  
于是在两位老人的努力下，大家幼年的生活与外界的孩子并无太大不同，童年该有的纯真与顽皮都没有缺席。  
某次训练结束后，撒加与加隆闲话时说着接下来就是圣诞节，已经在圣域度过了十多个相同的圣诞节，这次有没有兴趣到游乐园玩上一圈。  
然后正巧路过的小米罗听到了这番话，然后消息就不胫而走，到圣诞节当天，原本的两人世界就演变成了浩浩荡荡的团队行动，那时的游艺项目远不如现在的丰富刺激，但是快乐的时光会一直一直的刻在记忆里。  
小孩子对什么都会感到新奇，骑着旋转木马假装打追逐战，坐着小火车一路唱起乱七八糟的歌，乘上旋转大风车开始比谁叫的更响亮……  
三个年纪最长的哥哥也忙忙碌碌的轮流做起了摄影师，偶尔也故意的拉着大家一起爬上海盗船，在甩到最高处的时候齐声喊出关于小宇宙的口号来。  
一群人如此直到日暮时才依依不舍的整队离开，艾俄罗斯在最前头领队，撒加与加隆就手牵着手走在最后，在接近出口之际，加隆抬手指向渐次染上铅灰的天色：“你们看，要下雪了。”  
因此相册的最后一张照片就是大家在雪中的合影，每张脸都带着浓烈而真挚的笑意。  
加隆的唇角扬起，眼角又有隐约的水光，他合上本子的时候第一次注意到了封底，童虎刚劲有力的字迹和史昂华丽优雅的签名为这段记忆真正的落下完美的结点。  
全程安静陪弟弟一同观赏回忆的撒加也感慨道：“看来大家都没有忘记。”  
“我当然记得，也记得那时候大家都说着希望以后也能这么开心的在一起。”加隆的脑袋钻进撒加怀里，故意转上几下，茸茸的头发就挠得两人身上都有些痒起来。  
他闷声说道：“可之后就是各自分散，连见上一面都变成奢侈无比的事情，又哪有这样的机会去浪费时间。”  
“过去已经结束，未来还很漫长，以后不管你想去哪里，我们都可以一起去。”撒加用更舒服的姿势抱住弟弟，一番温存后他却又放开了怀抱。  
“只不过……在此之前。”撒加指向被翻得杂乱的屋子：“请加隆小朋友在整理好郊游行装后，也把房间给打扫一下吧。”  
加隆毫不犹豫的拎起水壶丢向了撒加的脸。

出发的时候米罗独自前来送行，与加隆互相鼓励一番后也回去准备自己的约会。  
撒加问加隆：“他今天到底要和什么人见面？”  
“你明天直接问他不就行了？”加隆笑嘻嘻的糊弄过去，撒加也不继续追究，迎着冬日里萧条又温暖的阳光踏上了前往游乐园的道路。  
节日里的人潮也会比平时要多上许多，撒加就只好始终牢牢抓着弟弟的手走向一个又一个游艺设施，在各种刺激项目的连环轰炸下，直到两个人都不再逞强方才作罢。  
所以当大部分的游客仍在排队之时，他们就躲进冬季里少人光顾的水族馆里，水光透过玻璃流泻在地板上，映出碧蓝的波纹，水声汩汩穿过耳边，撒加听到心脏随着鼓膜的震颤在一起跃动，而加隆亦是心有灵犀的与他手指相扣，由着哥哥稍微一用力，他的背脊就贴在了冰冷的玻璃上，这一刻的感觉就像是——  
时间再次倒退到大家都没长大的时候，在路过一排的玩具摊位时，小孩子们就都站在原地舍不得离开了，艾俄罗斯拗不过弟弟们的请求，只好在众人热切的视线里举起了打气球的枪。  
撒加便趁着所有人的注意力都落在花花绿绿的奖品上时，和弟弟一起躲到了旋转木马附近，他们伏在栏杆上安安静静的看着木马们在欢快的音乐里一遍遍转圈。  
过了片刻，加隆将目光自游艺设施处转到了撒加的脸上，少年还没有长到完全成熟的岁数，圆润的轮廓已经慢慢的露出了棱角，他早早的见过哥哥身披金色铠甲的姿态，如被阳光照耀的天神，而自己就更像光之后的影子，与他相似又绝不相同。  
“我会努力。”撒加感受到弟弟的注视，也从他复杂的眼神里读出了未言的内容：“我会努力让你和我一起站在光芒里。”  
加隆眼珠一转，想找些什么话来掩饰心中涌起的甜意与苦意：“那为什么不能是你和我一起坠入黑暗里。”  
撒加没有猜到加隆此刻的回答，他只是摇摇头：“无论如何，我们都是守护这片大地的……”  
“说笑的。”加隆连忙打断了他的话，贴到撒加的身旁，脑袋枕住哥哥的肩膀：“只要和你一起，什么样子都可以。”  
“……好。”撒加终于明白了，自获得圣衣的那天起心中真正的希冀——在他守卫的疆土里，要有一个人与他并肩前行，无论身上将负起多少的责任，最重的仍然是属于他的那个人。  
撒加伸手换作拥抱的姿势，对着弟弟的嘴唇慢慢的靠近了过去，他听到自己与弟弟的心跳走在一样的激烈频率上，在即将交换初吻的时刻，遥遥的听见大家嘻嘻哈哈的声音也在快速的接近。

加隆猛地就推开了撒加，抱起相机走向一个个都挂的像圣诞树模样的小家伙们的面前，咔嚓咔嚓的拍起了照片，一边还调侃着艾俄罗斯如此大显神威，恐怕以后我们都会被射击相关的摊位一并的关在门外。  
撒加也很快的整理完心情跟了上去——  
此刻的两人也同时的想起那一日的未圆满，加隆说道：“那么现在你是打算做到当时没完成的事情么？”  
“我想，但不是这里。”  
撒加拉起加隆的手来到暮色四合的露天广场，几分钟后待夜色铺满青空，就是烟火与喷泉的盛宴。  
最耀眼的烟火之下，承载在无数幸福愿望的喷泉将色彩散成一滴滴光晕。  
他们拥抱在一起，将过去与现在重叠，缠绵而漫长的亲吻。  
纯白的六角菱花在空中恣意的飞舞接而洒落，披拂在发间身上便如纱般轻盈动人。  
“哥哥你看，今年又下雪了。”  
——END——


End file.
